A Day in the Life of Lex Luthor
by AF22
Summary: Lex/Lana: It only took an entire day with him for her to fall...


Title: "A Day in the Life of Lex Luthor"  
  
Author: Angie.  
  
E-mail: chica_spooky@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: Some season 1 and 2 references.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It just took one day with him for her to fall.  
  
Feedback/Reviews: Greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the WB and you know the rest.  
  
Note: A big shout out to all my L/Ler gals over at DTS. You all truly inspire me with your amazing fics. :)  
  
When Lex thought about expanding the business relationship, he meant exactly that, expanding. One day he simply approached to Lana with the idea of opening another coffee shop in Metropolis claiming that "The Talon has all the elements to compete against the big coffee houses in Metropolis."  
  
"Lex.Wow. I mean, I don't know. It's a huge step. Don't you think?" Lana replied to the surprising proposition.  
  
"Huge steps turned small business into grand ones, Lana." He replied confident. "The Talon has been doing so great here that people have contacted me interested in investing in one in Metropolis"  
  
Lana was taken aback for a moment. It's not that she didn't have self- confidence, but she couldn't believe how quickly The Talon had turned from a small town coffee house into the "big business people were interested in opening one in Metropolis" type.  
  
"Look. We don't have to say yes." We. Lana thought diverting herself from the conversation It was probably silly, but she liked the sound of that "we".  
  
"We could just go to the meeting and listen to their business proposal." He continued.  
  
"Go.where?" She asked trying to put her thoughts together.  
  
Lex smirked. "Metropolis."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just a little surprised."  
  
"It's a one day trip. We go and come back in the same day. I can talk to Mr. Sullivan if you want."  
  
"No. It's ok." God, she hated that. Asking for permission, like she was a toddler. From all the people in the world she wanted to be seen as a woman, Lex was the first one on the list.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" She asked.  
  
"Now." He said taking a sip from his cappuccino.  
  
"Now?!"  
  
"I got the helicopter ready down at the mansion. I told you, it is a one day trip." He repeated smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but Lex, I have to get ready. I mean, get The Talon papers in order."  
  
"That's done. Look, Lana. You don't have to convince them. They just want to know how well The Talon is doing and the profit is making. You'll do great." He said placing one hand on her shoulder. She sighed relieved gaining an instant amount of confidence.  
  
"Can I at least get changed?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Lex smiled.  
  
----------------  
  
There was something about tall, freezing cold buildings in Metropolis that could intimidate even the toughest businessman on earth. The conference room was a picture taken from the Architectural Digest latest issue. Perfectly arranged with a magnificent look to the city.  
  
Lana couldn't lie, she was nervous. Hell, nervous didn't even describe how she felt standing in front of two business men and a somehow familiar woman dressed in a fancy red suit. She turned to Lex looking for a confidence boost, but she found instead a half surprised half amused smile on his face.  
  
"Victoria."  
  
"Lex." The British lass replied.  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in the coffee shop business." He said smirking as pulled out a chair for Lana to sit down.  
  
"I'm not, but my fiancé and his father are." Victoria said looking at her fiancé and future father-in-law.  
  
"Mr. Hopkins." Lex said shaking hands with the old man, completely ignoring his son. "This is my partner Lana Lang. She's the manager of The Talon in Smallville."  
  
Lana nervously proceeded to shook hands with both men and giving the woman an annoyed look. She remembered Victoria. In her brief visit to Smallville, she had seen her around the town with Lex. The trruth to be told, she never liked the woman.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lana. Lex has talked to me about the magnificent job you've been doing managing The Talon and helping to the closing of that disgusting Beanery place." He said remembering the several health violations the coffee shop encountered. "I have to say I'm very impressed."  
  
"Thank you. I. Supposed I owned it all to Lex. He trusted in me enough to let me manage The Talon." Lana said extending a thankful smile to Lex.  
  
"I'm just a silent partner." He insisted.  
  
Lana rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Well, Lana. My son and I have been in the coffee business for quite a while now, and we are very interested in opening a competitive coffee shop in Metropolis. After a short visit my son made to Smallville, he was impressed about the quality of the place. But I'm going to stop now and let you tell me a little bit more about The Talon."  
  
"Ok" Lana sheepishly answered while taking a set of papers from her folder.  
  
While Lana explained to both men how The Talon was managed and the good profit it was making, Lex leaned towards Victoria; never losing eye-contact with Lana.  
  
"This is quite a surprise. I didn't know you were trying to stab in the back yet another man. I guess that after daddy's bankrupt, you just had to look for another way to make money, huh?" He paused. "Are you doing it with his dad too?" He whispered smirking.  
  
"Lex., It's called business. And I didn't know you were interested in screwing around with high school girls. Over the top, even for you." Victoria arrogantly replied.  
  
"So, tell me, Lana." Victoria interrupted. "Why are we suppose to invest such a vast amount of money on a place a teenage who hasn't even graduated from high school manages? I don't know how business is run in your little charming town, but here in Metropolis, it's a whole different story." Victoria finished with a smug tone on her voice while the old man and his son waited for an answer.  
  
Lana felt an instant desire of punching her right on her flawless face or just throwing the hot coffee resting on the table right into her ridiculously expensive Gucci outfit. Instead, she looked at Lex who was ready to reply to the comment.  
  
"Mr. Hopkins.I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you and your son were interested in this, but I'm assuming now my age and my business experience has become an issue.."  
  
"Well, you are kind of young, dear" The no-so-nice now old man added with a questioning look.  
  
"I understand. Well, if this is how you look at it, it's fine. I have better things to do in my "charming little town." Lana said looking at Victoria. "Excuse me" She finished approaching to the door.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lana. It's business. I thought Lex had taught you better." She paused. "But then again you could just be one of many in the Lex Luthor useful resources list. The redhead added with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Victoria, that is enough!" Lex replied losing his temper.  
  
Lana closed the door and walked closer to where Victoria was now sitting. "Look, I don't know what's your business in all this, or what grudge you have against me, but I got just one thing to say you" Lana paused "Go to hell." She finished storming out of the room.  
  
Lex couldn't help but chuckle at the fearlessly comeback.  
  
"I assumed you are not going to say anything about your protégée's rude attitude?" Victoria asked upset.  
  
"You heard her. Go to hell." Lex said smirking. "I suppose this meeting's adjourned" He finished walking towards the door.  
  
"Good luck with your coffee shop endeavor, Mr. Hopkins. You're going to need it working with such company by your side." He finished closing the door behind him.  
  
Lex followed Lana as she was stepping outside of the building.  
  
"Lana. Wait."  
  
"Lex. This was just a bad idea from the start. I made a complete fool out of myself there." She said angry.  
  
"No, you didn't. This was all my fault. I wouldn't have made you come here if I had known Victoria Hardwick was involved in this. I'm really sorry."  
  
"I can't believe that woman. She's such a bitch!" Lana said irritated.  
  
"I concur. She is a bitch. Believe me, in all the possible meanings that word can have." Lex chuckled  
  
Lana found the comment amusing and laughed  
  
"Mission accomplished. I made you lsmile." Lex said with a slight grin.  
  
Lana returned the grin breaking the uncomfortable silent. "We should get going. This was obviously a complete waste of time."  
  
"I know. Did I mention I was sorry?" Lex insisted putting his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Oh, God. He's doing it again. That irresistible puppy eyes dog thing.Damnit! Lana thought while giving him an "apology accepted" look.  
  
The cell phone in his pocket rang interrupting them.  
  
"Yes.Sure.I'll be there shortly." Lex frowned annoyed.  
  
"What? Is everything ok? Lana asked worried.  
  
"Um.Yeah. That was my assistant reminding me I have a charity lunch today. I must have forgotten."  
  
"Oh, Lex. Don't worry about me. I mean, I can go and pay a visit to Nell or something. Seriously, you don't have to worry. I'll be fine."  
  
"Or.You can come with me." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Lana smiled and panicked for a second putting her best "You've got to be kidding me" look.  
  
"I promise" Lex answered raising his right hand. "No Victorias, and aside from myself, no cocky businessmen in this one." He teased.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wow. That was fast. I thought you were going to give me a hard time with that one." He replied amused.  
  
"Well, you know, it is amazing how far that smile can get you." 'Wait.Did I just say that. Stupid! What the hell am I doing?' Lana thought. She could have sworn she was blushing after such flirtatious reply.  
  
"Oh, well, I should learn to use it more often then." He teased.  
  
Lana just thought of a way to turn back time and not have flirted with her boss in such a horrific way, but it was too late. She was about to spend an entire day with none other than Lex Luthor, and it was definitely going to be a hell of a ride.  
----------------------  
  
What can you expect from a charity lunch? A whole lot of people Lana had never seen in her life, gathering in small crowds around the room, talking about the magnificent job the young Luthor has been doing for the sick children of Metropolis. Such a complex way of living, she though.  
  
From the distance, Lana could see Lex talking and faking a smile with an annoying old lady who just couldn't let go of his arm. She laughed at the cute yet funny picture as she came to the rescue.  
  
"Oh, Lana! Thank God" He whispered to her ear.  
  
"Oh.This is your lovely fiancée, I presume.?" The old lady said looking at Lana  
  
"Oh, no. Mrs. Morris. I'm not that lucky...Um.This is my friend, Lana Lang."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Lana said shaking hands with the petite old lady. "Lex, I think somebody needs you over at the front table?." She lied.  
  
"Oh. Thank you. Well, Mrs. Morris. Always a pleasure." Lex said kissing the old lady's hand and walking away with Lana.  
  
"Thank you. I needed some help back there." Lex said taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. I think Mrs. Morris has a little crush on you, Lex." Lana teased.  
  
Lex stood silent for a moment and smirked at the witty comment. "Cute. Very cute."  
  
Lana laughed. "Well, who can blame her? It's easy to be captivated by the Luthor charm." 'Damnit! Here I go again? What's wrong with me?' She reprimanded herself.  
  
Lex simply returned the comment with a smile. He didn't know exactly what was up with Lana Lang today, but he liked it.  
  
"Well, I'm done here, so I think we can now put a end to this torture and leave?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes, I think so."  
  
-----------------  
  
Driving sitting next to Lana Lang staring at the first shines of sunset, must be one of the most beautiful things in the world for Lex, since he couldn't just stop smiling every time she deviated her gaze and looked at him. Now, he was beginning to understand why Clark was so infatuated with her. Still, he believed they all worship her for the wrong reasons. There was more than meets the eye about Lana Lang. She was a mystery.  
  
Silently Lex cursed when once again the annoying sound of his cell phone broke up the admiration of the perfect picture sitting next to him.  
  
"Lex." He answered upset "Yes.Well, don't you always, dad? Can this wait? " He paused. "All right, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He hung up. "Damnit"  
  
"What is it?" Lana didn't have to ask. She practically knew that the man on the other end of the line had yet another motive to drive his son insane. It was crazy to compare her just found dad Henry Small with Lionel Luthor, but she could relate to the intentional or unintentional rejection both men felt for their offspring. A rejection that even though you didn't care to admit, it hurt deep down.  
  
"Lana, I'm really sorry, but I have to make a quick stop to my office first. Something came up."  
  
"It's ok. Believe it or not, I'm enjoying our one day trip." She smiled  
  
Lex smiled and kept driving making a quick turn down the street which made Lana frowned in confusion.  
  
"Metropolis Equestrian Center.Um, Lex. I may don't know much about Metropolis, but I'm pretty sure this is not your office" She chuckled.  
  
"It's not. I just thought you would like to take a ride around."  
  
Lana's eyes sparkled making her look like a child opening presents on Christmas Day. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, it's amazing how far that smile can get you too." He teased watching Lana blushed at the remark.  
  
"They have a horse ready for you. Let's say I'll pick you up in an hour? " He asked.  
  
Lana remained silent with a half jaw dropped expression on her face.  
  
"I just want to make it up to you. I know this has been a day from hell. So, an hour?"  
  
He didn't have to ask twice before Lana was in one of the stables getting ready to ride one of the finest horses she's ever seen. Luckily, she had been smart enough to have worn pants that made the ride somehow comfortable. Forget the pants, she was enjoying this way too much to think about how messed up her suit was going to be after getting back to the stable.  
  
What initially was 30 minutes turned into 10, or so did she think when she saw the familiar bald man staring at her from afar.  
  
"Hey. Wow, an hour already? I was enjoying that ride so much I practically forgot about time." Lana said slowing the pace and stopping at the fence where Lex was standing.  
  
Lex didn't bother to answer. He was too distracted, enchanted by the beautiful image in front of him.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" She asked amused.  
  
"No." He answered approaching to the right side of the horse. Slowly, he took her by the waist and pulled her down. Their bodies practically touching each other. She could feel his breath on her face and his weary eyes deeply connecting with hers.  
  
"Thank you." She replied to the gesture of chivalry.  
  
He smiled.  
  
It didn't take Einstein to figure he have just had a tiresome discussion with his dad, in which of course he came out as the bad guy.  
  
"Everything alright?" She asked concerned, touching his arm.  
  
Lex didn't answer. Why answer to something so obvious?, he thought. Besides right now all he wanted to do was to look for comfort in her eyes. Look for the light in her eyes that had the power to calm the storm in his head. And almost as an automatic reaction, Lex slowly leaned and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Lana, I'm sorry.I just..."  
  
"Don't." She said slightly brushing her thumb over his bottom lip. Before he had the chance to apologize again and clearly comprehend what he just had done, Lana softly caressed his cheek and smiled "You look tired." She paused. "We should get going." Lex simply closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
Hand in hand, they both walked towards the car. Tomorrow, there would be consequences to face, questions to be answered, but now the only wonder left was: Who could have guessed? It only took an entire day with each other to fall.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
